1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for positioning a casing, and more particularly to a device and method for automatically positioning a casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A product with a casing, such as a switch hub, a heat radiator, hard disc, etc, is normally subjected labeling or laser engraving process to have product related information, such as model number, manufacturing date, place of production, etc, shown on the casing.
However, the casing must be positioned before labeling or laser engraving, and the conventional method for positioning the casing mainly includes manual and mechanical positioning.
Manual positioning method requires an operator to hold the casing with the opening of the casing facing forward, then put the casing onto a tool which is formed to fit the size of the casing, and push the casing to make the inner surface of the opening abut against the tool, so that the casing is positioned or fixed. Manual positioning method has the disadvantages of being labor intensive, and low processing and manufacturing efficiency.
Mechanical positioning method also requires the operator to position the casing with a tool, then use a robot arm equipped with a horizontally-opening clamping device clamp the casing and move it to a predetermined position. If the clamping force is insufficient, the casing is likely to falling off when the casing is subjected to an external force during the course of labeling or other processing course. If the clamping force is overly large, the casing might be damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.